Expectant
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. Everything had been carefully calculated, and if they were successful by next week they'd be able to get a positive test. Venqua, mature content, love making.


"I've been thinking about you all day."

Closing the door behind him Ven watched as Aqua made her way towards the bed, lazily swaying her hips side to side as she walked.

"Couldn't help yourself huh?" Aqua chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Ven pouted.

"How can I when you looked at me with _those_ eyes all throughout dinner?"

Aqua's mischievous grin widened as she crossed her legs and batted her eyelashes.

"What eyes?"

"Very funny."

Ven locked the door behind him and didn't waste any time to fall on his knees and gingerly kiss Aqua's legs clad in black stockings. Upon feeling the gentle touch of his lips Aqua let out a content sigh and stroked Ven's hair in encouragement.

"You really think our five-year-old daughter merits the lock?"

"Not taking any chances." He mumbled stubbornly. "Tonight you're mine only."

Aqua bit her lower lip excitedly as a shiver ran down her spine. She refrained from saying anything else as Ven's kisses grew more intense, and decided to watch quietly as he traversed each of her legs from the knee to her toes and return the same way upwards.

His ministrations stopped as he reached the edge of her stockings and his eyes looked up in search of hers. He wasn't asking for permission, he was waiting for her to ask to continue.

"Please take them off." Aqua murmured anxiously, unconsciously spreading her legs apart just the slightest.

Obediently heeding her words Ven took hold of the black garments and slowly slid them both off until they were at Aqua's ankles and she was able to toss them away. At the same time Ven didn't hesitate to take off his shirt swiftly, standing up to be at Aqua's eye level and let her take hold of his face to bring his lips to hers.

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of their lips desperately smacking against each other. While Aqua cupped Ven's face in her hands Ven let his own hands wander up and down her still clothed back, and as their kiss turned messier the grips in their hands tightened. They broke apart as briefly as possible to breathe and continue kissing, focusing so their tongues could encounter and dance together in a wet mess. Only when Ven's hand sneakily slid down between her legs did Aqua pull away with a pleasant moan, completely unaware of the trail of saliva that was falling at the corner of her lip.

"You're already wet." Ven whispered huskily as he retrieved his hands from between her legs up her waist.

"I´ve been waiting just as much as you have."

Ven smiled.

"Fair enough."

Cleaning the evidence of their kiss with a soft lick Ven pushed Aqua back on the bed, hovering above her to prevent her from escaping.

Aqua blushed shyly as she realized what Ven was going to do. Before she could even say anything about it however he was already lifting the hem of her shirt up her navel, and stopped when the bed prevented him from pulling it off completely. Looking up at her expectant Ven pouted impatiently when Aqua didn't move.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Aqua sighed matter-of-factly.

"Neither am I."

"And after breast feeding they sagged a little."

"Do you honestly think I care about that?"

They didn't have sex as often as they used to when they first got married, and even though it hadn't been that long since the last time so far the darkness had hidden most details of their bodies that could only be seen in the light. However that night in particular Aqua couldn't help noticing the moonlight that shined down on the bed from the window.

With a defeated sigh Aqua raised her back so Ven could pull her shirt off her, taking off her bra with it in the process.

He had no idea what she was talking about, they looked as lovely as ever.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Ven leaned down and licked the skin of her right breast surrounding the nipple, gently suckling onto several spots to leave behind barely noticeable pink marks on her skin. As Ven trailed from one breast to the other Aqua intertwined her fingers between his hair, pressing him closer to her body.

Aqua slightly raised her back in glee as Ven's lips finally took hold of her left nipple, humming contently as the tit turned hard against his tongue. Opening her eyes in curiosity Aqua smiled timidly at the sight of Ven sucking on her breast so vehemently, making sure to also treat her areola with his mouth.

Sensing her gaze on him Ven opened his eyes to look back at Aqua, looking her dead in the eye as he pulled his mouth away and twirled the tip of his tongue around her nipple. Aqua leaned her head back against the pillows and moaned.

"Don't tease me like that." She laughed.

Ven took his tongue out in her direction.

"But I love them so much." He whined as he nuzzled his cheek against her breast.

Chuckling, Aqua took hold of Ven's cheeks and softly pulled him towards her face to peck his nose. They looked at each other quietly with content smiles on their faces, relishing the moment.

"It's going to be great, isn't it?" Aqua murmured, caressing Ven's cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, of course."

Ven closed the distance between them and kissed the corner of Aqua's lips, feeling how they curved upwards into a smile. Her hands wandered to stroke his shoulder blades, and his travelled from her chest down to her stomach. His lips followed his fingers close behind as Ven kissed his way downwards, treating Aqua's skin as if it was made of glass.

When he came face to face with the skirt Aqua had been wearing that day he fidgeted with the waistband waiting for any sign of denial, but when it never came Ven unzipped it from the side and pulled the skirt down Aqua's legs and her underwear with it.

They were both aware giving birth left its mark on the body, and though it had been five years already Aqua's c-section scar was still visible along with some stretchmarks.

Aqua let out a pleased sigh as Ven kissed her scar.

"You're amazing you know that?"

Aqua smiled bashful when Ven looked up at her.

"Thank you."

Ven continued kissing her body, going down her left leg as he took hold of both her thighs to raise them and pull them apart enough so he could continue pecking them from inside.

"Ventus…" Aqua moaned pleadingly. Her hands took hold of his hair as his mouth kept kissing all over the inside of her legs except where she wanted him to.

Figuring he had teased her enough Ven smiled triumphant to himself at noticing how wet she was. With a ginger movement from his fingers he opened her folds and was welcomed by the sight of her juices spilling out and her erect clitoris.

Dragging his tongue across her slit Ven felt a spark lit in his chest at the erotic flavor that awoke his taste buds and the immediate moan that left his wife's throat. Driven by the positive response Ven stuck his tongue at her entrance and licked in and out, teasingly touching her clitoris with the tip of his nose.

Aqua clutched onto Ven's hair and bit her lower lip in an attempt to silence the moans that were begging to leave her throat. Their daughter was sleeping a few rooms away, she couldn't risk being too loud.

Suddenly Ven stopped his movements and looked up at Aqua, whom portrayed a flustered frown on her face.

"Be careful not to be too loud." He winked.

Aqua pouted with a groan.

"And you please finish what you started." She retorted back, pushing Ven's mouth back between her legs.

"Of course." He laughed.

As if trying to make up for his teasing as soon as Ven was again down on her he latched his lips onto her clit and started to lazily suck on it. The abrupt action took Aqua by surprise, as she was forced to bite her finger to stifle her moans.

While her right hand was stuck silencing her, her left hand gripped Ven's hair for dear life, gently bucking her hips to let him know she was enjoying herself. Aqua dared to open her eyes and felt her heart jump at the sight of Ven's head bob up and down as he licked her; as far as she was concerned that was one of the most arousing sights she could ever witness.

"V-Ven… Ven I'm close…" Was Aqua's muffled warning.

On that cue Ven's tongue joined his lips to please her, twirling around the hard bud as his lips kept suckling on it, letting his saliva run free so wet slurping sounds echoed in the room.

The auditory, visual and physical stimulation were far too much until Aqua couldn't take it any longer, and her lower half was overrun with spasms as she finally orgasmed with a stifled cry. As her hips jerked up and down Ven kept his lips attached onto her, determined to not let her go until her release came to an end.

With warmth filling her body and her heart racing in her chest Aqua laid back down on the bed with a relieved sigh. As she recovered back her breath Ven took off his pants and underwear and discarded them somewhere by the floor. Aqua finally opened her eyes when she felt Ven's forehead against hers, and was welcomed by the loving gaze of his eyes.

"You ready for me?"

Aqua held Ven's cheeks in her hands and pecked his lips.

"More than ready."

They had been ready for at least a month. Aqua had been taking close count of her cycle, and when she was certain what days would be the most beneficial Ven had refrained from doing anything, especially on his own. Everything had been carefully calculated, and if they were successful by next week they'd be able to get a positive test.

Lifting Aqua's legs and guiding them to surround his back Ven leaned forward to hide his face above her shoulder as he entered her. A soft groan escaped them both when Ven was fully inside of Aqua. Hugging Ven's torso to bring him closer to her and surrounding his hips securely with her legs Aqua nodded against his shoulder to urge him to continue.

The first movements of his hips were slow, but the wetness surrounding him made it far too easy to thrust into her, so Ven didn't bother to start dreadfully slow and simply set a steady tempo that matched their ragged breathing.

As both their bodies synchronized together Aqua began to focus on anything she could to concentrate on holding back her voice. The way Ven's hair tickled her ear as he moved, the rough texture of battle scars he bore on his back, the warmth his body irradiated from above her, and the barely audible groans he let out whenever he was completely inside her. Everything overwhelmed her senses and clouded her mind in a fog of lust and adoration.

Biting down on her lip Aqua stifled her growing moans as Ven began to increase the speed of his movements.

"Aqua…" He murmured against her ear.

That was his warning, he was getting close. Aqua's body gently bounced with Ven's hips as he was slowly reaching his limit, clutching the bedsheets beneath him and resting his forehead against Aqua's shoulder.

In a rushed movement Ven left his hiding place by Aqua's neck and captured her lips in a kiss as with one final strong thrust he came inside of her. Aqua moaned against his mouth as she felt the warmth of his cum fill her and his lower body tremble against hers as he climaxed.

Ven gasped for air the moment their lips parted and smiled tiredly at Aqua when she breathed contently, gently caressing his chest as soon as her legs finally let go of his waist.

Aqua chuckled when Ven came out of her and let himself fall on top of her and used her chest as a pillow.

"Just give me a minute." He panted against her skin.

She hummed in reply, caressing his hair as his breathing slowly recovered its usual steady rhythm.

Though any other day Aqua wouldn't have minded if he fell asleep on top of her, she was keeping a close eye on him to wake him up if necessary, however the ginger movements of his fingers against her legs were enough to tell her he wasn't planning on doing that.

For a few moments they embraced the shared silence between them, but it was broken with Aqua's laughter when Ven suddenly groped her chest and rubbed enthusiastically his face against her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She asked between chuckles.

Ven stopped for a second to look at her with a playful smile.

"What do you think? I'm trying to get it back up." He said and resumed what he was doing, placing a few kisses here and there on her chest.

"I could always help you out you know."

"I'm pretty sure we both know what would happen if you did that."

Aqua smiled in defeat and watched as Ven stood up and laid down by her side, huffing relieved as his body touched the mattress.

"Besides I already got it."

Between his fingers that had been stroking his shaft Aqua spotted Ven's erection grown anew. Before she could say anything however Ven rolled onto his side and hugged Aqua by the waist, guiding her to lie on her side as well so he was facing her back.

He planted soft kisses against the back of her neck that left her skin warm, but the feeling of his arousal grinding against her bottom caused her flesh to burn with desire.

"That's impressive." She whispered excitedly, grinding back against him.

Ven's hands crept from her waist down her stomach and his kisses descended to her shoulders.

"Don't think I forgot about you. It's no fun if I'm the only one that finishes." He murmured huskily against her skin.

Taking the initiative Aqua stopped Ven's hands and guided them down between her legs, aiding his fingers to slowly rub her clitoris up and down.

"Then by all means… _please_ continue."

"With pleasure."

The wetness that covered his fingers ignited a fire in his chest. Following the rhythm Aqua's fingers had set for him Ven continued to slowly massage her center until Aqua had closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the motion. As soon as Ven was sure she was entranced by his fingers he slid his erection between her legs to tease her folds as he lazily grinded against her. He pulled his fingers back licking them clean and used his hands to hold onto Aqua's butt cheeks.

Aqua gasped in pleasant surprise, taken aback as she felt his penis slid up her pussy all the way to the clitoris and back down, careful to not accidentally slip inside. His throbbing shaft was slowly smeared in her juices, and it only helped Ven to slither between her lips more easily. She moaned excitedly and held onto her pillow when the motion between their genitals began to emit wet sounds that sent shivers down her spine.

"Stop teasing me please…" She whined annoyed, feeling Ven push his head with more force against her clitoris.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Ven took hold of Aqua's leg and raised it as he slid back down her slit, stopping just below her entrance with agonizing suspense and finally going inside her with one strong thrust of his hips.

Aqua moaned relieved as she felt him complete her again. Holding her knee in the air with one arm and her nearest breast with his other hand to keep her in place Ven began to move once again, pleasantly surprised when her wet insides immediately tightened around him.

Her body quickly began to build up her excitement once more when her temperature rose and shivers ran down her spine. The sensation of Ven's hips smacking against her bottom as he moved and his dick going inside her as far as it could go drove her nuts, not realizing when her hand unconsciously wandered down to pleasure her pulsing clitoris.

As Ven kept thrusting and the enthusiasm between them grew their movements slowly turned more and more desperate, him eager to please her as much as he could and her wanting to savor every single second of their love making. Since Aqua hadn't finished the first time that tightening feeling in her loins didn't take as long to appear as it usually would, and Ven was completely aware as her walls contracted around him expectantly.

Sensing her approaching release Ven began to aim his hips in slightly different angles, searching for that special spot that would make her see stars. He grinned triumphant when Aqua suddenly gasped and jolted, hiding her face against the pillows to quiet down the moans that she couldn't hold back anymore. Aqua's muffled moans came in smaller intervals, and Ven used them as guidance to match the speed of his thrusting. His hand holding her breast took the mound in its palm and squeezed it fervently, and his mouth licked up her spine to nibble on her shoulder.

"Ven… Ventus I-I'm close…" She panted against the pillow.

Gathering as most strength as he could muster Ven increased the speed of his thrusts, struggling as he did best to not finish before she did. The pitch of her moans steadily went higher and higher until finally with a muffled cry Aqua orgasmed. Her back arched and her hips convulsed as Ven continued to thrust into her, guiding her throughout it. The violent spasms around him didn't keep him going any longer either as Ven came inside of her and quietly groaned against her shoulder. Her walls milked him completely and the warm substance filled her insides.

Their bodies turned limp at the same time and they fell motionless against each other.

Weakly Aqua let Ven slide out of her and she turned around to face him, cuddling and resting her face a few inches from him. Her hand moved forward and caressed away the loose strands of hair that had stuck on his face with sweat, and watched as his glistening blue eyes opened to meet hers.

They smiled at each other, still in the middle of recovering their breaths.

"I'd give you a third one… but I'm not as young as I used to be." Ven spoke up as he smiled shyly.

Aqua chuckled, caressing his cheek affectionately.

"It's okay, I'm tired too anyways. Maybe in the morning for good measure?"

Ven's eyes softened.

"Sure."

As they scooted closer to each other and Aqua felt the soothing beating of Ven's heart against her hands she yawned tiredly, her eyes threating to close. She felt Ven cover them both with the bedsheets and a content smile spread across her lips.

They settled down comfortably on the mattress still at eye level with the other, ready to call it a night.

"I love you." Ven mumbled quietly, slowly falling into slumber.

Opening her eyes groggily Aqua leaned closer to peck his lips.

"I love you too."

Neither noticed when they fell asleep, but by the time the sun came out they hadn't budged an inch. The sunlight hadn't been enough to wake up Ven, however his eyes stirred open when he felt a pair of hands cup his cheeks lovingly followed by the sensation of lips kissing him awake.

He kissed them back.

* * *

 **Notes**

Welp after a week I finally finished. I always take a long time writing sex but at least I end up really liking the result.

It's been a while since I wrote smut for these two, so reading back old works of mine I felt inspired. It's always nice to see how I improve writing this kind of stuff.

Just thought I'd mention that here Aqua and Ven have a daughter, my OC Maris that I introduced in Sunrise. I created a second child for them too but I don't think I'll be writing anything about him. His name is Vera and I'm still refining him as a character but eh, just so you know they succeeded in getting pregnant.

Any reviews are IMMENSELY appreciated. I put my heart into this and getting notifications of favorites on any of my venqua work without comments discourages me a bit considering there barely are any people that like this pairing. So if you decide to leave a review thank you so much, I hope you have a lovely day because you can be sure you just made mine a lot better.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
